It Seems Like You're Trying
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: I now made this into a series of drabbles. More to come! About Deshawn, Hermione, and Snape!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Severus." Hermione greeted her husband as he sat down at the head table. She placed a simple kiss on his lips and continued on with her breakfast. Their son, Deshawn, sat at the Slytherin table, happily chattering away with his friends.

"Did Deshawn turn in his potions homework? Cause i saw him playing around with his friends yesterday, when he should've been doing work." Hermione asked Snape. He nodded his head. "Good..." She went back to her food.

"Morning mum, morning dad." They looked up to see Deshawn standing in between the two, placing a kiss to both of their cheeks.

"Morning," They both said in unison. Deshawn was only seven, but since he was born in the castle, Hermione and Snape thought he ought to get a education at a younger age. He was now starting as a first year.

"I have a question." He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes?" Hermione answered. Deshawn sighed and looked at his parents.

"How are babies made?" He asked quickly. "And don't tell me that 'Merlin brings it to your doorstep,' type of thing. I know it isnt true." He added. Snape and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. The rest of the staff was trying hard, but was failing miserably, to hide their laughter.

"Umm..." Hermione began. Snape had paled, dropping his unfinished bacon onto his plate.

"Why?" He asked slowley.

"Well, some of the first years were talking bout it. Like Stella was talking about how she just got another baby brother. Then she said when she asked her parents, they told her everything. Everyone else said the same thing. I feel like i don't know anything." He complained.

"Well, the other first years are older than you. They should know more mature things than you. They are more prepared." Hermione explained. Deshawn pouted.

"But I want to know to!" He whined.

"Maybe when the time is right." Snape said in his deep, dark, voice. Deshawn walked away sulking, mumbling something under his breath.

"...Mean, sex driven, parents. So focused on each other, no time for my questions..." They heard.

At that point, the entire table, excluding Hermione and Snape, broke out into fits of laughter. Minerva was chuckling under her breath.

"Better watch what you do around that child," She giggled at the pair. They looked over at Deshawn. He walked back to the Slytherin table, a smile on his face.

"What is he up to?" Hermione whispered to Severus. He shrugged. They watched closley as Deshawn whispered something in a friends ear. His friend smiled and turned to him. Snape took out his wand and cast a hearing spell on himself. Suddenly, he could hear the whole conversation.

_"You know what sex is?" _ His friend whispered. Deshawn nodded his head. The boy continued talking. _"Then you know how babies are made."_

And then Deshawn looked like he was going to be sick. He gagged, then looked over at his parents. Snape quickly put his wand away.

"Well?" Hermione asked, gently tugging on his arm.

"His friend explained it to him." He responded. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at her son.

Deshawn walked back over to his parents. "It seems like you guys are trying to give me a baby brother or sister, cause that's all I hear at night. No wonder I get nightmares." He shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deshawn, do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" Bilé asked Deshawn as they walked into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Slytherin table.

"Do I need one?" Deshawn asked, an eyebrow raised. His friends nodded their heads eagerly.

"Of course you do!" Fenriz nearly spit his pumpkin juice out. "Don't tell me you still think girl are gross." He shook his head.

"No way. It's just that...I have my eye on someone. But she won't be interested. Im a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor." Deshawn explained to his friends. They rolled their eyes at the name of gryffindor. "Plus she's....wait. She's the same age as me." He smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The boys at the table laughed.

"Well, who is she?" asked Bilé.

"The only other seven year old in Hogwarts!" Deshawn looked at him, thinking that this boy did not have the best brain skills. Bilé looked at him, confused. "Davina. Davina Lear." His eyes drifted to a faraway place. Bilé started waving his hand in front of Deshawn's face.

"Hello? You there?" He asked. Deshawn shook his head, getting back to the real world.

"Yeah. Sorry. So no, I don't think im going with anyone." He took a bite out of some chicken. He looked over at the staff table to see his parents talking in low voices. "Hey guys, you wanna make a potion?" He asked his friends. They nodded their heads eagerly. "Here, we can use my cup as a cauldron." He emptied his cup, drinking its contents.

"Ok, add some mulberry juice." Bilé suggested, grabbing some mulberries from his plate and squezzing them so that the juice poured out into the cup. More and more ingrediants were out into the cup. Finally Deshawn took out his wand.

The greenish substance inside of the cup started bubbling, and eventually blew up in Deshawn's face. Hermione and Severus looked up from their conversation to see what had just exploded. They saw Deshawn sitting down, green goo stuck to his face. Only when it started boiling up did they get up from their seats and rush over to their son.

"Severus...." Hermione gulped, putting a hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth.

"Minerva!" Snape called. Mcgonagall rose from her seat and walked over to Hermione. She led her out of the Great Hall and to the bathroom.

Snape uttered a few words, and soon the green goo was gone. He took a napkin from the table started wiping Deshawn's face. Everyone else had gone back to eating.

**A/N: Yea this is going to be a series of drabbles....in many chapters. Not my favorite chapter, but it will do. Next chapter is when Hermione has her new baby!**


End file.
